


Despicably Endearing

by Philoishness



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philoishness/pseuds/Philoishness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things about Enjolras that Grantaire has developed a passionate dislike for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despicably Endearing

There are many things about Enjolras that Grantaire has developed a passionate dislike for. 

Through several years of close observation and subtle – actually no, not that subtle – infatuation with his supposedly/perhaps/reluctant friend, Grantaire has compiled a collection of his leader's quirks and attributes that he has come to despise. He might have made an actual list at one point or another, but it's probably gotten lost under a whole lot of junk, thank the heavens. So that piece of evidence is gone and nullified. And if anyone should ask about it, he would deny its existence. 

But like many of Grantaire's moods, most of those dislikes have come and gone rather rapidly. Some of them he now admires more than ever; like that certain ringing quality Enjolras' voice gets at a particular intensity that has the most odd effect on Grantaire's ability to breathe. Which was probably the reason he came to dislike it in the first place. And then there's the hair that has a slight copper glint when it's hit by the right kind of light...but that's probably enough of that. Most of the points on the phantom list have lost their status as despicably endearing by now. 

To these things he's gotten used to over the years, or at least as much as anyone can get used to someone who shines as bright as the sun itself; to someone who has come to illuminate one's foul, dark corner of the earth that had lain forgotten for at least a decade. 

Then there were the things Grantaire has accepted a long time ago, even though they still send the occasional proverbial spear through his heart. Which would mainly be Enjolras' resentment towards his greatest admirer, and his many ways of showing it. But that was just the way things were supposed to be. If any of that were to change, then that could only mean one thing: that Grantaire's last strand of sanity had eviscerated and he had finally taken off into the world of perpetual hallucination. So for now, he still preferred the current state of things, even if it meant derisive glares in his direction every now and then. 

But the worst of all those points on the list that has never been is undoubtedly his Apollo's lips. Particularly the way in which they move. Because it's the one thing Grantaire will never have the strength to forgive Enjolras for, and the one thing he would never get enough of. 

They're at another meeting, once again gathered in the backroom of the Musain, and once again Enjolras is speaking. He is always speaking, and Grantaire always watches. It has been weeks since he last attempted to truly listen to his leader's words, because he knows things are coming to a close and he might not have much opportunity left to study Enjolras' every movement, every spark in his eyes, every pore on his perfect angel of wrath that isn't covered by too many layers of clothing. 

And every time Enjolras speaks, Grantaire wants to kiss him. 

It's almost as if he had never longed for anything until he longed for the man's lips. And he had never believed until the day he saw him for the first time. And if Enjolras should be proven wrong and Grantaire be proven right, he would be lost even more than he had ever been. Grantaire did not want to die – what was death when you hadn't been alive for years? Just another darkness, just another hole, and Grantaire would much prefer standing still than venturing into a land not less aimless than this one. At least he could catch glimpses of the divine for as long as he was sitting on this chair, in this room. For as long as Enjolras moved his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Aaron Tveit's ridiculous lip movements in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjpH15kuTps and the way it makes everyone swoon


End file.
